1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to equipment for conveying objects in a curved path.
2. Background Art
It is already known to convey objects in curved paths. One of the conveyors of the prior art includes surface elements which are mutually relatively rotatable in the horizontal plane. Another kind of conveyor includes angularly positioned rollers. Common to these conveyors is that the objects are conveyed such as to rest on the respective conveyor and can thus be subject to damage if they are fragile. In addition, the objects require horizontal and/or flat carrying surfaces.
Conveyors are also known where the objects are suspended and conveyed in curved paths. The disadvantage with this type of conveyor is that it and/or the objects it conveys must be provided with means for connecting conveyor and object together, as well as there being the risk that fragile objects can be damaged.